Forever and always
by ginNharry
Summary: Spoilers 5x09. Smut piece about how Bo and Lauren, will deal with their new relationship


**A/N: Smut piece..My brain has been in the gutter ever since i saw 5x09! This fic is to help relieve some of that stress..hope you guys like it!..please review and be nice! Running away now..**

* * *

Bo watched the blonde woman chatting with Trick, with a small smile on her face. The woman bent elegantly, as she reached over the bar stool to retreive the drinks that Trick placed at the bar. Her black dress rippled slightly, emphasising the tautness of her abdomen. The slit down its side parted, revealing a beautifully muscled leg strapped into high and exquisite black stilettos. Every inch of the woman screamed sensuality. Yet that sensuality was not blatant or arrogant, but steeped in class and elegance, like a perfect glass of the deepest red wine.

Bo watched as a petite red haired woman, approached the blonde at the bar. Amused by the obvious proposition she must have received, the blonde woman merely raised an eyebrow and smiled mysteriously. The blonde glanced over at Bo, and shot her an inviting smile. Her eyes twinkling with laughter and a silent question.

Bo returned the smile with a predatory grin of her own. Making her way over to the blonde woman, she laid a casual hand on her bare shoulder, thanking the universe silently, for this opportunity to feel the woman's bare naked skin against her own. Splaying her fingers, she stroked the hard planes of the blonde's shoulder, and smiled when the woman leaned into her instinctively.

Shooting the red haired woman, a cocky look she said "Sorry! But we are kind of a package deal. So i would suggest you back off, unless you think you are capable of handling two succubi at the same time?"

The red haired woman tilted her head and looked at the two women, with eyes as blue as the sky. She quickly picked up the blonde woman's drink and downed it in one shot. Shooting the blonde a cool and calculating look, she said "I am a nymph. Frat girl orgies are kind of my thing. I am more than capable of satisfying the both of you..". Running her eyes slowly down Bo's body, she smiled wryly "I was only counting on handling the doctor tonight..But i can't say that i am dissapointed with the way things have turned out"

The blonde doctor shifted, and brought her arm up to circle Bo's waist gently. Rubbing soothing circles on Bo's hip, she said "Before you agree..there are a few ground rules that you need to know"

The red haired woman smirked "Dr. Lewis, yes to anything! If it means that i get a chance to spend a night with you"

Feeling Bo stiffen in annoyance, Lauren squeezed her hip gently. Smiling slightly at the red haired woman, she said "Well in that case..Let's go. Shall we?"

Lauren held out her arm for the other woman to take. Bo looked over at Dyson and Tamsin by the booth she had just left, and shot them a mischievous wink. The three women walked out of the bar, making a striking picture that did not leave even one head in the Dahl, unturned.

xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx

Bo watched over the nymph's shoulder, as Lauren slowly pulsed the red haired woman's lower abdomen. The nymph screamed in ecstasy, and held Lauren even closer to her chest. Bo watched Lauren take the woman with an expertise that left her breathless. Being a succubus, Bo had always enjoyed sexuality in any form. But watching Lauren exercise all her powers of seduction was completely surreal. Seeing the doctor so confident and so unabashed, in her sexuality never ever failed in turning the succubus on. Every stroke of Lauren's hands, every kiss and every touch, Bo felt as acutely as if the doctor was touching her, and not the nymph.

The doctor smirked and ran her tongue in slow circles around the woman's nipple. Bo smiled and held the red haired nymph tighter against her body. She slowly trailed a hand up and thumbed the woman's other nipple. The nymph was close now, very close. She could feel her aura literally seeping out of the pores of her skin, and illuminating the bedroom in a bright intense red light.

Lauren was now pressing a kiss to the dip at the nymph's hip. The doctor looked up and locked her eyes with Bo, as she slowly began kissing down the well defined V at the base of the nymph's abdomen. Bo trained her eyes on Lauren, and kissed the nymph's shoulder. She reached underneath the nymph, and grasped the underside of her thighs. Parting them slowly like an invitation to Lauren, as she slowly and steadily neared the woman's center. The nymph arched into Bo helplessly, tilting her head in an effort to find Bo's lips. Denying her the contact she desperately needed, Bo merely shot the nymph a naughty grin and slowly pulled a steady stream of chi from her, driving the nymph even closer to the brink of passion.

The doctor smiled as she watched her partner feed. Delving her tongue into the nymph's center, she began quickly stroking up and down. Overhead, she heard both the nymph and Bo moan. The nymph, moaning from the feeling of quickly spiraling out of control, and Bo from the resultant orgasmic flavor that the nymph's chi took. Bo fed, delirious from the chi that Lauren was indirectly giving her, by pleasuring the nymph into higher and higher states of ecstasy.

Pulling back from the nymph, Bo gently trailed her hands from the nymphs' thighs, and began stroking down the planes of the nymph's stomach. She watched as the nymph clamped her thighs around Lauren, who had now inserted two fingers into the nymph. Inundated by waves of extreme pleasure, the nymph reached up and cupped her own breasts, stroking them in time to the furious rhythm that Lauren had set. Bo began kissing behind the nymph's ear, her own thighs clenching in sympathy. Almost as if her body knew exactly how it felt to have Lauren kissing her, where she needed the doctor most.

The succubus bit gently down the nymph's neck, when she felt the nymph's body stiffen and fly like an arrow, finally succumbing to Lauren's expert touch. The doctor quickly made her way up the woman's body, and grasped her chin. Bo watched, turned on beyond belief, as she saw the doctor's eyes turn cerulean blue. In that moment, Lauren looked as heart-breakingly beautiful as a china doll. The doctor fed quietly for a minute, before she broke off the flow and released the nymph.

Bo quickly grasped the nymphs chin and angled it towards herself, sucking the remnants from the nymph's high, and experiencing for herself the full effects of Lauren's touch on the woman. Bo moaned and yanked her head back, feeling her insides clench as if it had been her that Lauren had brought to climax, and not the nymph.

The doctor watched Bo hungrily, as she fed and then pulled back. She waited for Bo's eyes to meet her own. The two women lunged for each other, and kissed passionately over the nymph's shoulder. Too overcome by exhaustion, the nymph merely closed her eyes and slumped against Bo.

Pulling back, Lauren gently stroked Bo's cheek and threw an amused glance at the nymph. Bo smiled, and slowly tried to sit up. The doctor helped Bo, slowly extricate herself from the unconscious woman, and lay her back on the bed.

Standing up from the bed, the doctor held out a hand to Bo. Smiling, the succubus accepted the doctors hand and stood, circling her arms around the woman's waist when she was completely up. Tilting Bo's face towards her own, the doctor gently kissed her and said quietly "Upstairs?". Bo brushed her nose against the doctor's and nodded, smiling into the doctor's eyes.

Bo let the doctor lead the way, greatly enjoying the sway of the woman's naked hips. They were going upstairs now. To their bed. To the bed which they shared with no other, but themselves. Lauren's transformation had brought about several unexpected changes to their lives. But the one thing that had remained true and unchanged, was their love for each other.

Navigating the complexities of their relationship had been tricky. Bo had been furious at first with Lauren for taking such a huge risk. But inwardly, Lauren's experimentation had made her feel, a hope that she had scarcely let herself believe in before. A hope that they would find a way to be together forever. However despite all the anger and recrimination, she had stood by Lauren. Not wanting to let her girlfriend,experience the devastating effects of being a brand new succubus, all alone. She had helped Lauren, the serial monogamist that she was, come to terms with the fact that she would now need multiple partners to survive.

The doctor had been extremely upset that she could no longer be faithful to Bo. While she had wanted to become Fae, Hades had tricked the doctor and substituted the wood elf DNA that Lauren had acquired, with Bo's DNA. But the treachery had ultimately proven to be a blessing. Because now finally, they were true equals. They were both able to understand each others unique predicament and arrive at a mutually beneficial solution.

It had been Lauren who had ultimately suggested a compromise. Now that they were both succubi, they would feed together. They could feel for themselves through the chi they pulled, the pleasure that they brought to their feeds. And it would be like they were touching each other, and not someone else. Bo had been pessimistic about this line of reasoning, until they had tried feeding together that first time.

Bo had been insanely jealous at the thought of watching the doctor touch someone else. But Lauren, had never once removed her eyes from Bo, as she touched their feed that night. She had made it abundantly clear with her eyes alone, that every sliver of pleasure she brought to her feed, was meant for Bo, and Bo only. And when Bo finally tasted her partners chi, she knew without a doubt that the euphoria she tasted, was Lauren's gift to her. The doctor had transformed even the act of feeding, into love making. And Bo's heart had never been fuller. She had quickly reversed their positions and driven their feed again into another orgasm, just so she could take her turn in feeding Lauren.

Of course in true Lauren fashion, the doctor had laid ground rules for them to follow after that night. Wanting to make sure that the sanctity of their relationship would remain untouched. And needing to ensure that neither of them ever saw their shared feeding experience, as cheating.

Reaching their bed, Bo turned Lauren around and grabbed her into a slow passionate kiss. The doctor cupped Bo's neck and pulled her even closer. The two women kissed languidly, taking the time to explore and steep themselves in each other's taste. Pulling back, Bo began kissing down the doctor's neck, murmuring "I love that i am the only one who gets to kiss you"

Lauren chuckled and stroked Bo's hair. "Well you were the one who came up with that rule. Lifted it straight out of pretty woman, didn't you?"

Bo smiled against the doctors neck, and bit gently in retaliation to Lauren's teasing. Making her way back up to Lauren, she pushed the doctors hair away from the doctor's face. She cupped the doctors cheeks, and murmured "I am so turned on right now. Watching you is so...so amazing!"

The doctor smiled lovingly, and pushed Bo back into the bed. The succubus waited for the doctor's body to rest on top of hers. Sighing, Bo murmured "I love that i am the only one who gets to touch you."

Lauren smiled softly at her and said "I am yours Bo. Only yours"

Bo smiled and kissed Lauren passionately. The doctor opened her mouth and let Bo claim her tongue with her own. Murmuring soft endearments, the doctor let Bo flip them around. The succubus trailed her hand down the doctor's neck and kissed a soothing trail down the path her fingers had just found.

Yes. She did love Lauren's ground rules. No one touched Lauren but her. And no one touched her, except Lauren. They had come to a compromise that they could touch their feeds, so that they would be able to stimulate them, into providing chi for their partners. But none of their feeds would be allowed to touch them, in turn.

The pleasure of seeing Lauren come undone, belonged to Bo alone. Just as it was only Lauren, who was allowed to make the succubus cry out in ecstasy from the throes of passion that Lauren, would alone bring to Bo.

Taking Lauren's nipple into her mouth, Bo kissed and stroked lovingly, reveling in the feeling of hearing Lauren call out her name. The doctor stroked Bo's hair grasped within her fingers. Heaving a sigh of relief, she gladly submitted, as her wife of fifty years, made slow and passionate love to her.

The two women lay with each other that night. As equals. Absolutely content in the knowledge that their love belonged to each other alone. And that no one else, no feed, no human, no Fae, would ever hold, even a millionth of the appeal they held for each other.

Bo and Lauren slept peacefully, stronger than ever, and together. Forever and for always.


End file.
